1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle safety seatbelt, and more particularly, a seatbelt relief device.
Driving long distances can be taxing on the body, especially when driving while wearing a shoulder harness seatbelt. The seatbelt lies across the driver's chest, which can be uncomfortable. Friction can irritate the chest, while some seatbelts rest high on the body to interfere with movement and handling of the motor vehicle. Some drivers attempt to drive while holding the seatbelt away from their body, which forces them to remove one hand from the steering wheel. A safer option is needed.
The seatbelt relief device is designed to provide a more comfortable way for wearing a shoulder harness seatbelt. The present invention pulls the seatbelt slightly away from the chest area to ensure comfort and eliminate irritation. It allows the shoulder harness seatbelt to function as intended without compromising safety. The seatbelt relief device is ideal for use by people who drive long distances, such as truck drivers or vacationers. Consumers will appreciate the comfort and efficiency that the present invention affords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for seatbelt restraining apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,625, Issued on Mar. 10, 1987, to Lynch teaches a seatbelt tension relief device that is formed with an elastic self-retracting member which at one end is pivotally mounted adjacent the door frame while at the other end adjustably engages the torso engaging portion of the seatbelt. The length of the elastic self-retracting member, as well as the strap engaging end portion, are readily adjustable to the comfort of the user. When not in use the device is adjustably mounted parallel to and along the door frame. The device is designed to be economically retrofitted in automobiles with spring-loaded seatbelts.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,367, Issued on May 23, 1989, to Lisenby teaches a belt restraining apparatus which includes a shoulder belt portion and a lap belt portion. The shoulder belt is positioned over one shoulder and across the chest of the passenger, and the lap belt is positioned across the lap of the passenger. An auxiliary strap extends vertically between and interconnects the lap belt and a medial portion of the shoulder belt. The strap is of a length to deflect the shoulder belt downwardly and away from the neck of the passenger to assure passenger comfort.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,922, Issued on Oct. 22, 1991, to Long teaches a device for improving comfort of a person seated in a motor vehicle using a safety belt assembly provided therein that includes a shoulder strap. Such device includes as essential parts (a) a suction cup that may be releasably adhered to the windshield, side window or other part of said motor vehicle, (b) a clip that may be releasably attached to a part of the shoulder strap, (c) a cord attached to one end to the suction cup and slidably looped through the clip creating a first section or cord that extends from the suction cup to the clip and a second section of cord that leads away from the clip but does not connect with the suction cup and (d) a cord jam member for manually adjusting the length of the first section of the cord.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,257, Issued on Aug. 4, 1992, to Short teaches an adjustable breakaway comfort strap for use in connection with a restraining system which includes a seatbelt and shoulder harness combination. The device includes first and second elongated strap members, each strap member having a combination of fastening elements such as VELCRO attached thereto for allowing adjustable attachment of the first and second strap members to the shoulder harness and lap belt strap respectively of an automobile restraining system. The first and second elongated straps also include an attachment tab which allows interconnection of the two straps to form a single elongated strap. The attachment tab is sized so that the attachment strength rendered thereby can be countered by forces generated in the shoulder harness of the restraining system in such a manner that an emergency situation will cause the shoulder harness and/or lap belt to pull the first and second strap apart at the tab and allow the restraining system to function properly, as originally designed, without interference from the comfort strap.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,532, Issued on Apr. 7, 2009, to Vaughns Sr. teaches a device to adjust tension in a shoulder belt of a vehicle. The device may include a front cover and a back cover placed within the front cover to form a cover opening. A spring may be secured to an interior of the back cover by the spring anchor, where the spring may be a coiled internal power spring. The device may have a band having a first band end and a second band end, where the first band end may contain hook fasteners and the second band end may contain loop fasteners such that, when brought together, the hook fasteners and loop fasteners may be secured to each other to form a band loop. The device may have a cord connected between to the first band end and the spring and configured to extend through the cover opening.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for seatbelt restraining apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.